The invention relates to a calculator. More particularly, the invention relates to a calculator for use by persons lacking visual or visual and auditory senses, whereby the keyboard may provide visual, tactile and audible feedback, and output is provided visually, audibly, and tactiley.
In the past, it was simply assumed that persons having visual or auditory impairments would not be able to perform the same tasks as a "sighted" or "hearing" person. These people were routinely referred to as "handicapped", because they were considered to be helpless in performing many tasks.
However, great social strides have allowed people with visual and auditory impairments to perform virtually any job performed by sighted and hearing people. Where determination and peer acceptance have failed to provide a solution, technology has picked up the slack by providing devices which provide acceptable alternatives for sight and hearing.
Still, certain common devices that we take for granted are inaccessible to people with hearing and sight impairment. The common calculator is generally not useable by a sightless person, or a person lacking sight and hearing senses. In addition, many devices for the blind "speak" out loud, making them unsuitable for use in a classroom or crowded workplace.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.